Blanc
Blanc "The Barehanded" is the former no 4 Claymore from the first generation of warriors, an ascended angel. He is a pathological liar and is guilty and even angry about his past. He hopes to improve the world to a world where everyone is loved and everyone is united in "one truth" where everyone is one being through yoki, a dream he hopes to achieve through Grace. He notably mixes lies with truth, saying that people would not be able to understand the whole truth and that lies must be added to allow comprehension. He is the only non-awakened member of the first generation. Blanc is considered stronger than most Abyssal ones, having killed one in the past slightly prior to meeting Grace, and has been getting hunting parties sent after him for hundreds of years in the "barehanded hunts", constantly returning his hunters cut up in pieces. Survivors hate and curse him and are considered high rank for even surviving an encounter with him. Blanc doesn't see these mutilations as evil, saying that he spared the members who were sent on suicide missions and that he only acted in self defense and it was the attacker's choice that led to their pain. Blanc also doesn't believe in getting involved with anything that doesn't concern himself, unwilling to stop yoma from slaughtering humans as he would be interfering with basic predation. Blanc is capable of using charm but believes that every person deserves to make their own choices and that he will not interfere, only attempt to guide them, although he used charm on Iris, saying that her own choices were delusional and not her true intention. Blanc also commonly uses blink, allowing for instant transmission, as well as its improved form, Backtrack, which allows him to transport objects and people with him with each blink. He is the strongest ghost claymore. The Vanguards are constantly tracking him and have sent Harold to kill him. The organization still tries to hunt him down and test its experiments against him, calling them strong if they survive an encounter (Childress, Zeros). Blanc carries around the broken body of his claymore which is strapped to his right arm. The sword was likely broken not as a result of physical force, but because of Blanc's will to end the continual fighting around him and be a savior. Blanc is an ascended angel and has mastered his entire set of skills and techniques associated with his ability. His Y.I.D. is: Anthomedusae: Filifera. He has 1 ability, 1 sub-ability, 25 skills, and 118 techniques. Blanc prefers not to fight, as his endurance to use his extensive set of skills is highly limited by his relatively small pool of yoki to use in his techniques, putting him beneath an Eternal. Blanc's dream is World Peace, the ascension and saving of humanity, and love for all. This dream requires the destruction of reality to occur, as humanity would need to be combined with yoki through THUMA, and the "true" reality of humanity's eventual self-destruction would fail to be. For this reason, he is in direct conflict with Messire, who wishes reality to be separate from Yoki. Blanc realized his plan would fail, as he would be unable to defeat the Vanguards and Messire. For this reason, he entrusted Grace with his dream, as her ability to save everything would allow her to bring all of existence into herself, combined through love as a single being, thus fulfilling his dream. Blanc was created on the Mainland and would fight against Drach and secretly kill opposing leaders to destroy enemy morale. He was kind and would take time to listen to other's problems, making him popular with the female warriors. Messire found him and cut off his arms and burned the stumps to force him to listen to the truth. There, he likely stole from him the "Heart of Chaos", the "Seed of Chaos" and the "Core of Chaos", each powerful enough to destroy all of reality. He came back and told Alice, Noble, and possibly Sullivan, of which Alice and Noble continue to deny it to present day. Blanc later went with the rest of the first generation to Tolaine to fight in the Phantom rebellion and later went to Rabona to eliminate the rest of the traitors. He fought together with Noble against Miata and Clarice. He deserted sometime after this point in time. After his desertion, the organization began sending hunting parties to kill him, always failing to defeat him. 300 years before the beginning of "The silver eyed angel", Blanc was attacked by Iris, Dinah, Viola, and Lenora. Iris came with him after he charmed her into thinking he was her lover and she became his student, learning THUMA after regretfully killing her comrades (Blanc arc). Through his teaching, she improved her technique greatly and became untraceable like Blanc. Blanc also picked up a slave named 23 who was sent in a destruction squad. Blanc helped him to awaken "properly" and let him accompany him. 23 saw him as his new master at first (since he was a slave) but realized that he was really the one holding himself in slavery and decided not to listen to Blanc anymore, something Blanc didn't really care about. Iris fell in love with Blanc and tried to get close to him but he rejected her while pretending not to notice, stating that it was her selfish desires that made her want him. During this time, Vega was tracking Iris and monitoring Blanc. Blanc later decided to visit Sullivan and used Iris to rebuild his body and give him a human form to stop him from killing so many humans to preserve his fearsome reputation. Iris' body was destroyed when Samara stabbed her in the middle of Sullivan's revival and was destroyed beyond repair. Blanc put her soul into Francesca's vegetable body and gave it Tanya's mind, stating that Iris had been reborn as a being of true love. to Grace, This particular scene never occurred, but the passing of the medallion and agreement between Grace and Blanc did.]] 300 years later, Blanc, alone, rescued Grace from a yoma and donated his arm and an eternal fragment for her to become a claymore after hearing her choice and decision. He also gave her his medallion to reaffirm her promise to kill him before he became a monster. Category:Claymore Category:First Generation Category:Ascended Angel